Strangers
by TeamByakugan
Summary: Set after the 2 year time skip. Shikamaru and Temari have finally grown up. Read on and see how they struggle with emotions brewing deep inside of them.


Years have passed since the last Chuunin exam where Orochimaru threatened to destroy Konoha. Bonds between the Leaf and the Sand have been renewed and there is now a longstanding alliance between both villages. Plans have started coming up to hold another Chuunin exam and shinobi from the two villages have been assigned to help in the preparations.

It was just an ordinary day- much like any of the other days for Shikamaru Nara. The sun was shining brightly with a few clouds in sight. Lady Tsunade had called him to her office for something important. Obediently, the shadow user took his time and made his way to the Hokage's office rambling in his mind about how everything was such a drag. Knocking politely, he finally stepped into the room.

"Shikamaru, the Chunin exams are coming up and as you've heard, we'll be needing representatives from both the Leaf and the Sand." Lady Tsunade plainly stated. To Shikamaru, it was more of an order like it always was with Lady Tsunade. The Hokage made no waste in making herself clear.

"Does this mean I'm the Leaf's representative?" he proceeded, disinterested as usual.

"Right. And you are to work with Temari of the Sand for the upcoming exams. She will be arriving in a few hours and you are to meet her at the gate and escort her to my office. Understood?"

"Temari of the Sand?" His mind questioned himself. There was no point in arguing against Lady Tsunade anyway.

"It's a drag but I'll do it."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

As Shikamaru made his way out of the Hokage's tower, random thoughts swam through his mind regarding this new assignment.

"Temari of the Sand? Right. She's the girl I fought in the last Chuunin exam. Pretty scary, huh. No doubt she's called the cruelest of all kunoichi. Oh great, and now I've got that loud and bossy blonde for a partner. This is going to be such a drag…"

While walking the streets of the village, he suddenly remembered the Sasuke Retrieval mission. He was chakra exhausted and thought he was going to die fighting that flute girl when suddenly a strong gush of wind blew her off the tree branches. It was Temari. She had practically saved his life and when he shed tears of joy after knowing his friends were okay, the girl had the guts to insult him, calling him a crybaby. She never stopped teasing him about that time.

"Tch… Troublesome woman." Shikamaru braced himself for all the teasing and flirting while walking to the village gate.

As the gates came nearer in sight, he saw a figure standing in between them. It was a woman, apparently, wearing a dark colored yukata tied with a red sash with a huge weapon strapped to her back. The woman had just arrived and was being welcomed by Izumo and Kotetsu, the village guards.

Shikamaru walked closer to the woman, feeling some sense of familiarity. He saw her four blonde pigtails. No doubt about it, his partner had finally arrived. She finally recognized his presence and he waited for that very word to escape from her lips.

Temari stood by the gates as she recognized Shikamaru. It's been a long time since she last saw him.

"He looks so different now."

The crybaby had apparently grown up, it seemed. His chest broadened, muscles taut, and he developed a more manly physique. He was now taller than she was! He was now donning the standard Chuunin attire. Temari thought it definitely made him look more serious. Still, the slumped laid back posture remained, something to remind her of the boy she loved to tease. She smiled inwardly at his transformation while trying to suppress a blush from escaping to her cheeks.

"You're here." she stated matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru was inwardly taken aback by her words, initially expecting her to greet him with a "Crybaby" or something. Something was unusual with the troublesome woman.

"I'm supposed to be your escort for your entire stay in the village. Lady Tsunade wants to see you." he replied with the formality she showed him earlier.

"Ahh.. I see."

"Shall we go then?"

Temari nodded and both of them instantly headed toward the Hokage's tower. Along the way neither of them spoke to one another, they simply walked side by side, staring in opposite directions. Temari was taking in the sight of the whole village while Shikamaru was daydreaming to himself.

"She's oddly quiet. Seems like it's been a long time since we last saw each other. I kinda miss the troublesome woman I knew." Shikamaru thought to himself.

Indeed, the troublesome woman looked different too. Gone were the skimpy mini skirt she used to wear and the proud smirk across her face. The woman now exuded grace in her movements. Her features have softened, making her look more womanly. She now wore her headband on her forehead. It was very evident that she was bound by duty and service to her village. The woman had grown up too and Shikamaru didn't know what to make of it- quite a disturbing thought to him.

Eventually, they reached Lady Tsunade's office where Temari was welcomed by the Hokage. They were both given instructions and then dismissed. The silence persisted as they walked back to Temari's apartment.

"Long time no see eh." she remarked, staring at the children who were playing by the street.

"Exactly." he remarked briefly.

Neither of them knew how to break the awkwardness. They were both aware of it but neither seemed to be able to say how they really felt. They eventually reached her apartment.

"This will do for now. Thank you, Shikamaru." The name sounded foreign on her tongue. Time had seemed to erase the ease they felt with one another.

"I guess I can leave for now. See you tomorrow, perhaps?"

She nodded and he jumped off to his favorite cloud watching spot.

Both of them were baffled by one another. He couldn't tell her how much he missed her or how she looked so different. It was the same for her. It was as if they were both _strangers._


End file.
